the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 August 2018
23:57-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:57-08 lol. 23:57-09 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:57-12 Sure 23:57-14 Hey South! o/ 23:57-18 I see Heaven is here 23:57-22 I appreciate it C.D. 23:57-24 Tell me, 23:57-25 C.S* 23:57-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:57-38 Today is the last day we will see Messenger of Heaven. 23:57-44 Will Messenger of Heaven RP today? 23:57-59 Tell me why tkf? 23:58-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:58-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:58-17 No because she will be visited tonight 23:58-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:58-34 Can I be part of global discussion moderator? If yes, I'm willing to help. I have a lot of experience in discussion. 23:58-48 MHMM. 23:58-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:59-01 @Korra use Special:Contact to ask that not chat 23:59-10 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1504213 23:59-14 Fuck you, I told them this! 23:59-18 FL99 23:59-21 lol. 23:59-33 WHO would I be asking here! 23:59-42 Me 23:59-53 I am secretly fandom staff 00:00-34 what am I to reply with>? 00:00-55 I gave you various things just two days ago! 00:01-05 Which proved my point of effort being needed. 00:01-25 Let's search the logs! 00:01-45 If it was logged 00:02-13 Let's behave. 00:02-22 Sure 00:02-27 Nobody was breaking rules though 00:02-34 Stop! 00:03-48 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:03-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:04-15 u no 00:04-39 I know what 00:04-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:04-51 "You do look like babies," Chris said, oddly shapeshifting into a deLorean." 00:04-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:05-09 Add this to the canon RP 00:05-33 22:14-17 "Wait, we can't!" Savannah yelled, still panicked. "There are still other people inside it! Melissa and Marshall are there! We'll need to get them out before we can focus on Atticus." 00:05-51 @Bob that's more suited for the cringe rp 00:06-05 Sadly, 00:06-09 This fits right into the canon. 00:06-15 ^ 00:06-23 No it doesn't 00:06-35 The canon is too serious of an rp for that 00:07-29 Yeah. 00:07-33 Chris then smashes Adam with a bout of Godliness. 00:07-37 What the hell is this 00:07-45 Well, 00:07-46 OPness 00:07-55 At least his godliness is known now. 00:08-08 That was definitely on the cringe rp 00:08-12 tell me, 00:08-12 Does FL99 reply seriously to memes and sarcasm all the time on purpose? 00:08-36 And just what is a deLorean? 00:08-40 The 1980s car? 00:08-43 From Back to the Future I believe? 00:08-44 Yeah. 00:11-23 *do you do 00:11-23 Welcome, Syde BOT. 00:11-26 Do you this on purpose, FL99 00:11-29 Welcome, Syde BOT. 00:11-30 Sadly, 00:11-36 FanaticBot hadn't even logged for an hour 00:11-44 Fantastic 00:11-44 I'm not answering that ;) 00:12-08 He logged right before he headed out. 00:12-16 This is propaganda, Qstlijku. 00:12-24 Just fantastic I must say I am glad FanaticBot is having the time of his life :) 00:12-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:12-56 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/FanaticBot 00:13-01 Leave, he logged just fine. 00:13-54 no u 00:14-27 tkf didn't log 00:14-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:15-38 Ah 00:15-41 Now my favorite wikis were all messed up again 00:15-44 Oh (facepalm) 00:15-50 I had the wrong time zone set in my preferences 00:16-17 Fantastic 00:19-21 ~ DerpyNecron has left the chat ~ 00:19-36 Is it just me, or did people start saying heyo and heya a lot more on CC now? 00:19-55 I haven't really paid much attention. 00:20-03 Me neither. 00:20-30 It seems to have started when I noticed C****C**M**** saying it a lot 00:20-52 https://fandom-labs.wikia.com/actions/page/edit/4187271 00:20-52 I cannot wait until this is the norm. 00:20-59 Going to be fantastic. 00:21-26 Interestin' 00:21-29 Never seen that wiki before 00:21-39 This editor is crap. 00:21-40 So it's allowed to give that link out, I presume? 00:21-41 Sure. 00:21-49 Kocka has edited there! 00:21-50 I clicked the link 00:21-50 "Sorry, you have to be logged in first" 00:22-14 Everyone is going to be pissed off if that ever becomes the skin for all wikis. 00:22-26 Well maybe not quite everyone. 00:22-35 But a lot of users, I bet ya. 00:22-36 Everyone is going to be pissed off if that ever becomes the skin for all wikis. 00:22-36 Well maybe not quite everyone. 00:22-36 00:22-38 Oh I see it's not even MediaWiki based 00:22-43 Yeah. 00:23-00 Staff is looking into possibly replacing MediaWiki, 00:23-11 That would suck. 00:23-18 I don't get why they're focused on dumbing the site down so that newer editors can edit better. 00:23-35 FANDOM will completely change from its iconic design to something weird 00:23-45 I wonder how many people will leave fandom due to this 00:24-02 42, FL99 00:24-06 I predict 1000 people leaving 00:24-19 1000 out of 15 million is nothing. 00:24-31 15 million active editors? 00:24-47 15 million accounts! 00:24-47 Sure, some are socks and trolls, but that doesn't matter. 00:24-48 I assume FANDOM has a population of 15 Million? 00:25-05 I no longer feel like I am on a small site! 00:25-28 Fandom is becoming more and more a social media 00:25-29 For the population of FANDOM is greater than Scottland's population 00:25-44 Explain how, FL99. 00:25-45 Scotland has like 7 million people 00:26-15 I cannot wait for "Like and subscribe to us on FANDOM powered by wikia" 00:28-10 TheGoldenPatrik1Today at 7:08 PM 00:28-10 Weird.... everyone's global editcounts went down by at least 1000, if not more 00:28-35 Is that true? 00:28-53 Yes! 00:29-42 But it's still not enough! 00:29-45 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:30-04 Huh? 00:30-31 It still doesn't match the masthead one! 00:30-54 The masthead one is the incorrect one, however. 00:31-05 As it's very buggy! 00:35-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:35-56 o/ 00:36-05 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi. 00:38-42 Hey Akumi! o/ 00:39-13 Hey Akumi! o/ 00:39-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:41-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:41-26 wb Mess! o/ 00:43-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:43-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:44-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:44-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:48-23 what should I reply to the rp with? 00:49-11 Think of something perhaps. I'm sure it'll come to you eventually. 00:51-04 -.- 00:51-32 baka 00:51-34 Mess, 00:51-44 if I could think of something I wouldn't ask! 00:51-52 I literally showed you things to reply with multiple times. Never replied each time. 00:52-01 So, are you ready! 00:52-02 i never saw it 00:54-41 00:05-33 22:14-17 "Wait, we can't!" Savannah yelled, still panicked. "There are still other people inside it! Melissa and Marshall are there! We'll need to get them out before we can focus on Atticus." 00:55-55 Reply! 00:56-00 brb 00:56-08 Need to restart my computer to finish upgrading something 00:56-11 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:57-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:57-28 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:58-24 wb Q! O/ 00:58-28 So how long was I gone for? 00:58-54 Less than a minute. 00:59-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:00-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:00-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:00-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:00-40 It was like, 01:00-46 you just refreshed. 01:01-58 How long did it take me to leave after I sent my message? 01:02-03 Hey Syde can you make your bot log? 01:02-29 Looks like I leave fast now 01:02-30 3 seconds 01:04-26 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-30 o/ 01:04-34 hey all 01:05-06 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 01:05-19 Hey Ghast! o/ 01:05-31 Hey Ghast (Robin) 01:05-45 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 01:06-22 FANDOMnization is truly beautiful. 01:06-33 I cannot wait until they decide to sunset chat. 01:06-47 And replace it with discord servers 01:07-08 Nope! 01:07-50 No. 01:08-03 No/ 01:08-05 *No. 01:09-39 they'll make a knockoff discord instead, called FANDOMcord. 01:09-52 lmao 01:10-08 /me goes afk now 01:10-17 Probably. 01:10-34 lmao. 01:10-38 Now that sidebar is showing up again on my browser : 01:10-40 :/ 01:11-15 Wasn't it showing to start with? 01:14-25 Proposal: 01:14-53 FANDOM makes their own discord knockoff and replace Special:Chat with it 01:15-51 TyAlyssa. 01:15-54 Female version of TyA. ^ 01:16-36 Proposal: FANDOM makes their own discord knockoff and replace Special:Chat with it but you have to pay $20 a month to use it and an extra $10 per month to disable ads 01:16-44 Nah. 01:17-04 Sounds fucking amazing. 01:17-22 Then I would leave fandom to a fandom alternative if that happened 01:19-05 anyway,gonna head out now, night TDL~ 01:19-15 Good night. o/ 01:19-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:27-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:27-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-44 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 01:37-09 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by FanaticBot ~ 01:37-15 lol 01:37-30 He kicked himself 01:38-02 I'm doing interesting 01:38-07 That would make a great meme! ^^ 01:38-13 I agree 01:39-11 Now I'm heading out 01:39-11 \o 01:39-32 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:40-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:41-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:42-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:42-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:42-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:42-39 wb Akumi! o/ 01:42-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:43-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:43-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:49-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-55 TDL chat activity caught on tape 2018 01:57-57 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 01:58-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:58-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-23 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 01:59-24 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 02:00-49 Link the video 02:00-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:00-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:02-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:02-16 wb Korra! o/ 02:06-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:06-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:13-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:14-07 wb Mess! o/ 02:16-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:16-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:16-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:17-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:17-33 ��﻿ 02:17-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:18-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:18-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:19-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:19-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-01 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:20-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-47 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:26-02 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:26-06 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:31-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:32-19 Syde, check Discord please. 02:32-42 Alright. 02:35-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:35-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:40-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:44-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:44-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:44-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:44-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:46-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:55-53 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 02:57-03 Hey Loretta! o/ 02:57-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:01-11 Hi 03:01-18 Hey Loretta! o/ 03:01-26 Hey South! o/ 03:01-50 wb South! o/ 03:02-08 Tonight is the last time you will see Heaven. 03:02-20 True. 03:03-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:03-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:04-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:04-18 True. 03:04-22 wb Mess! o/ 03:05-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:05-22 nah 03:05-27 I think I can take Slenderman 03:05-40 You will truly feel his power. 03:05-50 he has no eyes and no face sooooo that's an advantage I have 03:06-19 Move on from Slender Man. For I first learnt of Slender Man in 2014, played Slender: The Arrival, and moved on when it's reign concluded. 03:06-27 plus i'm so short and hes so tall I can simply dodge down so he cant reach me >.> 03:06-33 Move on from Slender Man. 03:06-43 wb South! o/ 03:06-44 i want the see the new Slenderman movie so bad 03:06-59 Nothing can stop Slender Man 03:07-00 hehehe 03:07-10 You will be disappointing, Messenger of Heaven. 03:07-17 dissapointed** 03:07-20 Why can't I spell this! 03:07-40 The Slender Man movie is shit. 03:07-48 Was widely deeemed as such. 03:07-54 idisappointed/i, there we go. 03:08-01 It ran its course, they failed. 03:08-16 It could have been an amazing revival that made Slender Man mainstream once more, but failed. 03:08-21 True. 03:08-32 They didn't even include the lore behind Slender Man. 03:08-46 Instead they did the usual Boogie Man in the woods shit. 03:09-02 well i had a friend who saw it that loved it 03:09-08 lol. 03:09-23 I assume this friend is from Q*****? 03:09-37 no 03:09-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:09-39 discord friend 03:09-43 Nekopara? 03:09-49 no 03:09-57 MeMe 03:10-01 a creepypasta server 03:10-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:10-03 *Meme's funhouse? 03:10-05 Ah. 03:10-12 A c********* server. 03:10-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:10-15 Horrid, leave this at once. 03:10-16 o/ 03:10-31 Welcome, Qstlijku. 03:10-38 wb Q! O/ 03:10-51 i left NBD and joined a new yugioh clan 03:10-51 You are to leave that server at once, Messenger of Heaven. 03:11-01 Or tonight will be the last time Messenger of Heaven is seen. 03:11-20 Hurry! 03:11-24 Frankly it's time to move on from the dated concept of online friends, Heaven. 03:11-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:11-55 MoH is gone. 03:12-00 NOTHING can save her now. 03:12-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:12-21 my name is Mess or Messenger not Heaven 03:12-23 (therp) 03:12-31 Wait, 03:12-39 That means that fucker gonna be breaking into MY house too. 03:12-43 You are not M___. 03:12-58 Your aliases are: Heaven, Messenger of Heaven, Mother Cat. 03:13-06 *MoH 03:13-09 I think theyre call shortly Heaven 03:13-27 Nope! 03:13-31 Welcome, Loretta742. 03:14-11 Wassup, Loretta 03:14-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:14-18 Been to the Great Barrier Reef lately? 03:14-36 Hi korra 03:14-47 Look, 03:14-47 tell me! 03:14-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:16-00 i just joined "The Slender Squad" 03:16-06 Horrid. 03:16-10 Leave at once. Sounds edgy. 03:16-16 Look, 03:16-18 Just leave all your squads! 03:16-23 its a CP RP server 03:16-24 and no! 03:16-27 Horrid. 03:16-31 ^ 03:16-36 A C********* RP? 03:16-37 Horrid. 03:16-40 Sounds sensible. It is always better to be alone than be apart of a Squad. 03:16-53 Squads are stronger 03:16-58 Nope! 03:17-00 Look, 03:17-05 Leave all your squads and friends. 03:17-09 Smart. 03:17-10 You will become stronger afterwards. 03:17-17 like in those horror movies its always when they break apart when they get killed if they stay together they live 03:17-26 Move on from those horror movies. 03:17-42 Frankly the best way to survive in those horror movies is go out and survive on your own. 03:17-49 no 03:17-52 For the group, being close together, is unorganized and quickly eliminated. 03:17-58 ^ 03:18-07 While the Last Man Standing knows what they are doing. 03:18-08 Just leave everyone else for dead and take freedom for yourself. 03:18-11 Smart. 03:19-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:20-06 I prefer to call it LTS 03:20-14 For Last Team Standing, a game mode in Grand Theft Auto Online 03:20-42 Leave video games. 03:20-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:20-47 Never play another one. 03:20-59 For they are distracting and you could easily be attacked while playing one. 03:21-50 lol 03:22-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:22-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:22-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:22-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:23-02 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:23-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:23-30 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 03:23-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:23-52 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:24-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:26-34 http://prntscr.com/klgmy1 03:27-00 lol. 03:27-16 Horrible. 03:27-27 Never talk to whoever this is again. 03:28-07 Slenderman 03:28-31 Mess PM 03:29-07 I suppose the English Alphabet is a fascinating thing to type in Community Central Chat. 03:29-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:29-25 I suppose the English Alphabet is a fascinating thing to type in Community Central Chat. 03:30-14 Sure. 03:30-16 Gonna head out now 03:30-17 \o 03:30-23 \o 03:30-44 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:30-48 wb South! o/ 03:31-18 Thanks C.S! 03:35-36 Rich FANDOM discussion on ccc 03:35-53 *RANDOM 03:39-57 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 03:40-18 dadun tsh 03:40-30 wb Calculon! o/ 03:40-56 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:41-17 I'm tired and want to stay awake and keep playing halo 5 03:41-43 Administrator? This is the best day of my life *Jumps in air and pauses and Ocean man plays* 03:42-18 wb Bobby! o/ 03:42-19 Halo 5: Guardians, eh? 03:42-31 /me draw an energy sword and stabs you 03:42-33 Tell me CalculonTheInkRobot you playin' Anniversary throwback? 03:42-49 Not now no 03:42-51 R.i.p. 03:43-02 But my name is heronmark7811 03:43-34 Also south im sad 03:43-39 Perhaps one day while I am playin' we join a Fireteam. 03:43-42 And why are you sad? 03:43-43 Discuss. 03:43-44 Castle wars is gone 03:43-46 ;( 03:43-49 Vote! ;( 03:43-52 Y_Y 03:43-53 My name is Bob Hartington 03:44-00 You are not S___, tkf 03:44-18 b This is why I should NEVER google "cringey fanart" 03:44-19 Of course. 03:44-52 South maybe one day me and you can play legendary warzone firefight 03:45-01 Perhaps so. 03:45-29 I have a loooooot of jorges chaingun that im dying to use 03:45-35 I assume Call of Duty 03:45-40 NO 03:46-03 Than Fortnite I presume? 03:46-15 Halo for gods sake 03:46-39 South tomorrow can you play? 03:47-01 We will see! 03:47-35 Alright well imma go finish the campaign real quick 03:47-42 Cya 03:47-44 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 03:47-44 I rememba when I played halo 5 guardians 03:47-44 A good game 03:47-48 SF gonna play games with online friends? 03:47-49 Interesting. 03:48-13 Proposal: 03:48-20 TDL has a game party 03:48-21 I remember in 2017, when he said he moved on from hix Xbox. 03:48-32 We go and play games and tell everyone about it on chat 03:48-41 Tell me, 03:48-49 What is "hix Xbox"? 03:48-53 I suppose we all need to wind down though. 03:49-07 MoH has Discord. 03:49-07 SF has his Xbox. 03:49-07 Syde has "Vote! ;(" 03:49-07 Q has GTA. 03:49-53 BH has CoD 03:50-01 Big BH or BH? 03:50-13 BH! 03:50-39 I, myself, considered getting a PS4 once. 03:51-17 I remember when they released the PS1 two years ago, 03:51-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:51-20 good times 03:51-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:53-41 I am fascinated 03:57-09 I never noticed this; but; 03:57-09 I hath noticed that Mickey Mouse has a tail,.. how I did NOT notice this before is somethin' y'all can figure out 03:58-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:02-20 It is truly amazing to see Sophiedp and C.Syde65 talking. 04:03-00 I am touched by this 04:03-16 I am glad to see them be friends! :) 04:03-24 Mainly because any form of drama is not tolerated in the Slack channel or on the wiki. 04:03-32 We still aren't friends though. 04:03-53 :( 04:04-02 It is truly fascinating and I wish it could always be like this. 04:04-11 /me sobs 04:07-24 This is anti climatic 04:08-44 This is why I work alone 04:11-51 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:41-45 \o 04:42-23 o/ 04:45-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:45-26 I'm finally here 04:45-29 https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:627651#5 04:45-44 Here is a pasta draft I am making 04:46-32 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:46-39 Bobby 04:47-03 I'th replied to the terrth rp, I hath been waiting for a reply for days. 04:47-39 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:47-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:47-53 I'th forgotten about this cause but shall reply very soon 04:49-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:51-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:51-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:52-12 Sent another test message, C.Syde65. 04:52-26 K 04:52-49 Can you tell me here when you reply? I'm not sure if I'm getting notifications. 04:53-57 Yeah.